


New Endeavors

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Lancelot gets his first assignment across the pond and Merlin gets a visitor.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 99 Crossover<br/>-<br/>A/N: Don’t kill me for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Endeavors

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** New Endeavors  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, ???  
 **Summary:** Lancelot gets his first assignment across the pond and Merlin gets a visitor.  
 **Warnings:** previous death mentioned  
 **Word Count:** 702  
 **Prompt:** 99 Crossover  
 **Author's Notes:** Don’t kill me for this one. 

** New Endeavors  **  
Arthur stood at the door of his office and bellowed. "Lancelot! Come in here now!"

Lance jumped in the shared office of the Knights. He looked at the door and frowned. 

“What the bloody hell did you do?” Gwaine asked from his desk. He had his feet up reading the paper. “Did you kiss the Queen or something?” 

Elyan snickered. “If he did he's a dead man, _again_.” 

“What's that the third or fourth time?” Percival asked as he looked up from his computer. 

“You better hurry. Arthur isn't a patient man.” Leon said. “And it would be the fourth.” 

Lance got up and gave them all an annoyed glare as he headed for the door. 

Lance rushed into Arthur’s office. “You called for me, Sire?”

“Yes. You have an assignment as ambassador.” Arthur said. “I need you to go to America and talk to the lawmakers there. They have offered us a trade package but it’s a little thin. I'm hoping you can get them to plump it up a bit.” 

Lance scowled. “You want me to cross an ocean and deal with pompous politicians?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?” Arthur asked. He looked at Lance like he was mental. “That is your job.” 

Lance shifted on his feet. “I was just hoping to do something for Elena's birthday next week. This sounds like a long term assignment.”  

Arthur was not unsympathetic to Lance’s dilemma. “Why don't you make arrangements for her to join you for a few days? My understanding is that the American politicians like their parties. She could help charm them.”  

“I'll speak to her about it. How soon do you want me to go?” Lance asked.

“As soon as you can. They won't vote to approve the proposal for another month but it needs to be better for us than it is.” Arthur held out a file. “Something to read on the plane.” 

“What's this?” Lance took the file and opened it. 

“It’s information on the proposal and the members bringing it up.” Arthur told him. “Don't just stand there. Go pack! Oh and Lancelot please try to remember you are a Knight of Britain. So act like it, would you?”

“Yes Sire.” Lancelot bowed slightly and went to the Knight’s office to collect his things. 

“Well?” Gwaine asked. 

“He wants me to cross the pond and deal with some politicians.” Lance said. “I'll be gone a while. Gwaine, you might need to hire a cleaning lady. Elena, won't be coming by the flat while I'm gone.” 

“Hmph! Elyan, why don't you move in with me while he's gone?” Gwaine joked. 

“Sorry. Adara and I are buying a cottage near the Abbey.” Elyan said. “Gwaine, you're the only single bloke left.” 

“Percival, what about you?” Gwaine smiled at his friend. 

“Engaged, remember?” Percival smiled. “Besides Vivian and I have been living together for months.” 

“Buggers!” Gwaine swore. 

There was a knock on the door. “Excuse me gentlemen. Could you possibly direct me to Lord Emrys office?”

“You just continue down the hall. It’s the last door to the left.” Leon told the man. “Excuse me. Have we met before?”

“No and thank you.” The man said. He stepped back into the hall. 

“Sorcerer?” Elyan asked.

Leon frowned. “Probably but I can't put a name to the face.” 

Merlin looked up at the man knocking on his open door. “Can I help you?”

“Yes you can. Lord Emrys, I need to borrow your dragon.” The man said as he walked into Merlin’s office.

“Who are you and why do you want to borrow my dragon?” Merlin frowned. “How do you even know I have a dragon?”

“Sorry.” The man smiled. “I'm from the Ministry of Magic in London. My associate Mr. Weasley has had several reports of a dragon seen flying around Cardiff so we naturally assumed it was yours. We are instituting a breeding programme. We want to preserve their kind. There are so few left.”  

“What did you say your name was?” Merlin looked at the man. He was strangely familiar. 

“Potter, Harry Potter.” The man held out a business card. 

Merlin took the card and looked at it. He started laughing. “We meet at last.” 


End file.
